For Jill
by Lillybeth1026
Summary: A tribute to Farrah Fawcett.


_Disclaimer – I do not own any of these characters and this is definitely not for my profit._

_This isn't much; I just wanted to remember Farrah on here as an Angel. Hope this reminds us all to enjoy life and don't take if for granted. Please let me know what you think._

**For Jill**

Slowly they walked into the beach apartment, a somber and sad group. They had just buried their Sister, and friend. The beach house seemed empty without her smile lighting it up, in fact the whole world seemed a little dimmer.

Kris' husband, Jack, had his arm around Kris as he guided her to the sofa. Her eyes were red from crying, and had black circles under them from lack of sleep. Her face was pale and she seemed so lost to everyone around her, he sat down on the couch next to Kris, with a look of concern on his face. "Honey, why don't you go lay down for a little while? Kelly and Sabrina will be here in a minute and they will check on everything for you."

"No, everyone will be coming over here soon and I need to greet them. Jill would want me to do that." Kris felt her throat start to tighten up and the tears started to roll again. She had felt like she was in a dream world, she was still numb, had been numb since she had gotten the call, "Your sister has been in an accident."

"I still can't believe she's gone." Kris said as she sat down and rubbed her hands over her face. Just then the door opened admitting Kelly and Sabrina,

Kelly felt as bad as Kris looked when she sat down beside her and put her arm around Kris to give her a hug. For Kelly losing Jill had been a blow to her very foundation, Jill had always been that free spirit that could coax Kelly out of her shell, to laugh at the world and have fun. For over 30 years they had been friends, how do you say goodbye to that, Kelly thought, but right now her first priority was Kris, Jill would want her to look after her baby sister.

Fighting back tears Kelly said, "I keep waiting for her to pop up and say it was all a bad joke. She was on an undercover assignment for Charlie. Something, anything but this."

"I hate this, I hate this feeling, you know," Sabrina said getting choked up; she put her hands up in a helpless gesture.

Kris put her hand out over Sabrina's hands to stop their shaking and pulled Sabrina down on the couch beside her. "She loved you Bri. Jill always had so much energy, so full of life, it just seems impossible she is gone. I understand how you feel."

Kelly tried to cheer them up, Jill wouldn't want them to be sad, "I remember at the academy after PT she still had so much energy. She would be jumping around ready to go play tennis or jog another mile, while everyone else was holding their side, gasping for breath. She ran the guys into the ground. Sabrina and I use to tease her that we wanted to know her secret." Kelly finished with a smile on her face remembering how mad the guys would get that a woman beat them. Kelly could see their faces, trying to look cool and like they weren't tired while Jill was slowly jogging in place with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, then she would laugh at us and say it was her clean living."

"Bri do you remember the time she challenged, oh what was that guys name? James Tidwell, I think to a tennis match."

Sabrina had a distant look in her eye and she started to smile a little, "Yeah, the guy who kept telling us women did not belong in the police academy; he ragged us all the time."

"He was a little bit quieter after Jill beat him in a tennis match." Kelly remembered.

"You mean destroyed and embarrassed, don't you." Sabrina injected with a laugh and continued, "Kris, you should have seen Kelly, at our next self defense class James tries to trip up Jill. Kelly sees him and puts a karate move on him that would make Bruce Lee proud; James went sprawling all over the mat." Sabrina recalled fondly.

"Then Jill offered to help him up, she had that innocent look on her face, oh we laughed about that for weeks!" Kelly added.

"She perfected that look while we were growing up, she could get away with anything," Kris emphasized with her hands out.

"She sure got us out of trouble with that smile a few times, didn't she Bri."

"It was usually trouble she got us into in the first place!" Sabrina laughed.

Kris started to smile a little as she listened to Kelly and Sabrina reminisces, it was almost like having Jill here or at least her spirit.

"Remember when she won the honor of going undercover as a centerfold model?"

"No, Bri like Jill said that was not going undercover, that was no cover at all. Said she hadn't posed nude since she was a baby." Kelly laughed and squeezed Kris' hand.

"Her first night at the feline club one of the guys gave her his key; she passed it on to another guy who was hitting on her, that night who would not let her alone."

"So what happened?" Kris prompted.

"Let's just say neither man was really happy to see the other in bed at 3 in the morning, and drunk. A few accusations and punches later hotel security showed up. The guy she gave the key to showed up at the feline club the next night to find Jill."

"Lucky for her by then she was posing for pictures at the mansion, but I remember him coming into the club screaming the next day." Kelly added.

Kris smiled, "Well that's my sister, she had a weird sense of humor."

"She had a wicked sense of humor."

The three friends continued reminiscing way into the night about old cases, the guts it took to leave the agency, her racing successes, boyfriends, husbands, divorces and children. They had been beside each other through it all, if not physically always in spirit. Friends and family were drawn into the room to listen to the friends. The Angels' children had gathered around them, sitting on the floor, listening to their Mothers. Some of the stories they had heard before, but some were new. Jill's son sat listening to the stories, silently wiping away tears. Even though his Mother was not here in person, he could feel her spirit. People came in and out of the room and all of them were touched by how much the women cared for each other, it wasn't that they were just beautiful, after all the three of them could still turn heads, but you could see how much they genuinely cared for each other. They were family. It was a testament to their missing angel that she left them with wonderful memories, and a legacy of love and laughter. Love of family and especially love of life. Jill's passing reminded them to enjoy life to the fullest, and the best testament to her would be to live life to the fullest with lots of laughter and love.


End file.
